prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Kozlov
|birth_place = Moldavian Soviet Socialist Republic, USSR |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Los Angeles, California |billed = Moscow, Russia |debut = May 23, 2005 |trainer = Jesse Hernandez Jorge "Skayde" Rivera Ricky Reyes Kendo Kashin Shinsuke Nakamura Minoru Rocky Romero Toru Yano Bryan Danielson Negro Navarro |retired = }} Alex Sherman (January 21, 1984) is a Moldovan-born professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Alex Koslov. Koslov has mainly worked in Mexico from 2005 until 2008 for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), but in October 2008 he made a surprise jump to rival promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), where he worked until October 2010. In AAA he is a former two–time AAA Cruiserweight Champion and a one–time AAA World Mixed Tag Team Champion with partner Christina Von Eerie. From August 2010 to February 2012 he was signed to WWE, working in its developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling under the ring name Peter Orlov. After his release from WWE, Sherman resumed working on the American independent circuit for promotions such as Empire Wrestling Federation (EWF) and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), while also making his debut for New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he and Rocky Romero went on to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in July 2012. In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'Double underhook piledriver' :*''Red Scare'' (Russian legsweep floated over into a bridging cobra clutch) :*''Red Scare II'' (Fisherman buster followed into a guillotine choke) :*''Soviet Strike'' (Superkick) :*Death Valley driver :*Double knee backbreaker :*''Perestroika'' (Rope hung surfboard) :*Russian legsweep :*Scoop brainbuster :*Springboard splash :*Wheelbarrow driver *'Nicknames' :*The Russian Hooligan :*El Hooligan Ruso Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) :*AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Christina Von Eerie *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – with Rocky Romero *'NWA UK Hammerlock' :*NWA British Commonwealth Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'145' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rocky Romero External links * Profile * Profile * Profile pt:Alex Koslov Category:Moldovan wrestlers Category:1984 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Battleground Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA UK Hammerlock alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Sacramento Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:Living people Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni